1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a display.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device with a display, such as a notebook, transfers signals between the display and a motherboard via metal wires. The metal wires are twisted into a connecting line. A first connector, secured to the motherboard, is connected to a first end of the connecting line. A second connector, secured to the display, is connected to a second end of the connecting line. However, a thickness of the connecting line is at least 0.5 mm, which sets a lower limit of an overall thickness of the display. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.